Perfecta
by nagini27
Summary: Es un one shot de la cancion Perfecta de Miranda, esta super linda y le queda bien a esta paerejita hermosa!


**Perfecta**

**Se conocieron cuando tenían apenas once años, en el expreso de Hogwarts, camino a su primer año en el colegio, ella entro al vagón que el compartía con aquel pelirrojo; que después sería uno de sus mejores amigos, buscando a Trevor, el sapo de Neville, a simple vista no salía de lo común, era una chica de ojos color miel, con el cabello castaño y alborotado, y el tamaño de sus dientes era algo desproporcionado; en ese momento él no se dio cuenta de lo importante que sería ella en su vida…..**

_**Tan pronto yo te vi**_

_**No pude descubrir**_

_**El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí**_

_**Después de amarte comprendí**_

**Era ya su sexto año en Hogwarts, ellos tres eran inseparables, "el trio de oro" como solían llamarlos, desde aquella noche de Halloween, en que la salvaron de ese Troll de la montaña, se volvieron los mejores amigos, pero eso había empezado a cambiar, ya no eran unos niños, eran unos adolescentes y esta etapa trae consigo muchos sentimientos nuevos y algunos cambios, ¡pero qué cambios! A sus ojos ella era perfecta, ya no tenía esa maraña en la cabeza, ahora su cabello caía en unos perfectos rizos definidos, sus dientes habían cambiado desde aquel hechizo de Malfoy en el cuarto curso, sus ojos tenían un brillo hermoso, pero sobre todo, su forma de ser era lo que más le gustaba, la forma en que siempre se preocupaba por ellos, como siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlos, no cabía duda, sin ella nada sería igual. Comenzaba a preguntarse cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que ella significaba en su vida, y como seria si fueran algo más que amigos…..**

_**Que no estaría tan mal**_

_**Probar tu otra mitad**_

_**No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad**_

_**No me importó, ya que más da**_

**Esa noche habían regresado de hogsmeade después de visitar algunas tiendas, de algunas compras y de varias cervezas de mantequilla, no supieron cómo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el castillo, en un pasillo desierto debido a las altas horas que eran, pero no era precisamente el pasillo de La Dama Gorda, era el pasillo del séptimo piso, sin que pasara mucho tiempo y sí que ellos mismos supieran que habían deseado, frente a ellos se materializo una puerta, el la abrió cediéndole el paso a la castaña, una vez dentro pudieron admirar la hermosa estancia, toda decorada en colores rojos y dorados en diferentes matices, una hermosa chimenea con un crepitante fuego, y frente a ella, como único mueble una cama de dos plazas, se miraron sorprendidos, intercalando sus miradas entre el otro y la cama, pero en ese momento no había espacio para la razón ni la lógica, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, por lo que no se detuvieron a pensar lo sucedería, solo paso…**

_**Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy**_

_**Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor**_

_**Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto**_

_**Fuiste dejando y te agarré**_

**Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron acercando, cada vez estaban uno más cerca del otro, él podía sentir el calor emanar de la piel de ella, ella podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su cuello, el solo respiraba su aroma a chocolate, ella ya no podía pensar y cundo sus labios se juntaron por primera vez, solo pudo aferrarse a su cuello mientras sentía las manos de el recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, donde permanecieron por unos segundos, algo en su mente le decía que eso estaba mal, era su mejor amiga, pero por otra parte ya no podía detenerse, despacio bajo de sus labios a su cuello, mientras ella emitía pequeños gemidos de placer, lo cual lo incito a continuar, comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, pero se detuvo y la miro a los ojos, ella solo sonrió, lo que el tomo como permiso para continuar, así que termino con la blusa y la tiro al piso, con torpeza en las manos bajo el cierre de su falda, que se deslizo suavemente por sus largas y torneadas piernas, ella mientras tanto lentamente comenzó a levantarle la camisa, el la ayudo levantando los brazos para que saliera más fácil, una vez terminada esa labor, la ojimiel coloco pequeños besos en todo el pecho y abdomen del chico, él no podía evitar sentirse en las nubes, a la vez que su miembro comenzaba a endurecer, lo que a ella no le pasó desapercibido, bajo sus manos hasta su pantalón y lo deslizo despacio hasta quitárselo por completo, no había nada más en que pensar, estaban juntos y eso era lo importante, siguieron con las caricias y los suspiros, despacio, sin prisas, el tiempo no importaba, él le quito el sujetador y no pudo más que admirar sus hermosos pechos, eran en verdad hermosos, no eran muy grandes, pero tampoco eran pequeños, en un impulso la llevo a la cama y se posó sobre ella, con cuidado de no poner todo su peso para no lastimarla, beso sus pechos lentamente, deleitándose con su dulce sabor, ella podía sentir como él estaba cada vez más excitado, con cuidado, él se deshizo de la única prenda que le impedía tenerla por completo, y después de admirar su hermoso cuerpo durante unos segundos, siguió besando cada parte con devoción, ella ya no podía pensar, su mente estaba en blanco, y cuando, con sus nerviosas manos, bajo el bóxer del ojiverde, toda duda desapareció del niño que vivió, ella también lo deseaba, así que no espero más y después de una mirada con la que ella le pedía seguir adelante, se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a entrar, despacio, con cuidado, sabía que era su primera vez y no quería lastimarla, ella sintió una punzada de dolor, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, él estaba siendo amable, cuando ella movió la cadera para acercarlo más a su centro, él se dio cuenta que ya no había dolor, por lo que comenzó un rítmico movimiento sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla con ternura, mientras ella soltaba pequeños ruiditos que a él lo subían al cielo, después de unos minutos de inmenso placer, con un último movimiento y un gritito por parte de ella, ambos alcanzaron el clímax… **

_**A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal**_

_**Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar**_

**Seguían acostados uno al lado del otro, ambos igual de sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, ninguno lo imagino nunca así, no con su mejor amigo, cuando ella lo miro a los ojos dispuesta a romper el silencio, el solo puso sus labios sobre ella y la beso, sin dejarla emitir sonido alguno…..**

_**Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando**_

_**Te seguí besando. **_

**Despertaron abrazados en la sala de los menesteres, solo basto verse a los ojos para recordar la noche anterior, y sorprendentemente, no había culpa ni remordimiento, solo había….. Amor, eso es lo que era… amor, con esa mirada se dieron cuenta que en todo ese tiempo juntos había nacido algo más que una amistad, se dieron cuenta que eran uno para el otro, no necesitaban nada más, el sabía que ella era todo para él, que la amaría por toda la eternidad, era simplemente perfecta…**

_**Solo tú, no necesito más**_

_**Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad**_

_**Debes ser perfecta para**_

_**Perfecto para**_

_**Perfecta para mí, mi amor**_

**Sus amigos lo tomaron como si ya se lo esperaran, simplemente era lógico, eran como almas gemelas, tenían que estar juntos, el todavía no entendía como de ser su mejor amiga había pasado a ser su razón para vivir, la chica de sus sueños, simplemente no cabía en sí de la felicidad de haber descubierto ese sentimiento que los hacia tan felices a los dos…..**

_**Como fue que de papel cambié**_

_**Eres mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer**_

_**Debes ser perfectamente**_

_**Exactamente**_

_**Lo que yo siempre soñé**_

**Todo había pasado tan rápido, ahora no se separaban para nada, era simplemente la pareja perfecta, todos esos años de amistad habían dado sus frutos, se conocían muy bien, y cada uno sabía lo que el otro pensaba con solo mirar sus ojos….**

_**El tiempo que paso**_

_**Resultó aún mejor**_

_**Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos**_

_**Lo que queríamos los dos**_

**Ya habían pasado varios años, y ellos seguían felices uno junto al otro, sus amigos siempre se burlaban de que hubiesen tardado tanto en darse cuenta de cuanto se amaban, pero ellos sabían que había sido el destino, el que quiso que fueran primero amigos, para que el amor fuera aún más fuerte, sentimiento que aún se demostraban cada noche…..**

_**Entonces el amor**_

_**Nos tiene de revés**_

_**Seré tu eterna enamorada, y te aseguro que**_

_**Todas las noches te amaré**_

**Simplemente Hermione era perfecta para él.**

**Ok, pues después de mucho tiempo…. Aquí está mi primer songfic, la verdad mi pareja favorita es Draco/Hermione, pero para esta canción, ( que me encanta, como todas las de Miranda! ) no quedaría bien esta pareja, ya que nunca fueron amigos, espero que les guste, y si es así, pues comenten! =) Besitos!**


End file.
